Estás bajo mi control
by Rumilu
Summary: Cuando uno espía lo que no debe, se encuentra con sorpresas que no quiere.  Sorpresas, confusiones, peleas.    Sunao x Sora


† Estás Bajo mi Control †

Como es de costumbre, Sunao Fujimori, se acuesta antes que su compañero de cuarto, así puede estar tranquilo, cambiarse de ropa y dedicarse a dormir así cuando el otro llegue, él ya esté dormidito.

Pero hoy decidió cambiar esa costumbre. Quería bañarse antes de irse a dormir, justo cuando Sora ya se hubiese ido a dormir y nadie descubriera su nueva afición… Si a Sora le gustaba tanto ducharse en la noche, seguramente algo debía tener, ¿no?

Informándoles a sus amigos, Sora y Matsuri que se iba a dormir, se alejó hacía su habitación. Mientras se sacaba la ropa y la dejaba a un lado advirtió que el celular de Sora estaba en la cama de su dueño. Acercándose lentamente, lo tomó entre sus dedos pálidos y vio que en la pantalla figuraban mensajes de texto.

-A ver…

Que ganas de leerlos le dieron… Pero era la intimidad de Hashiba, no correspondía, ¿no? Aunque él no se daría cuenta de eso, Sunao solo vería de quien eran los mensajes y eso sería todo.

-Esto no es un crimen… Como él es mi compañero, duerme en la misma habitación que yo… Dudo que tenga qué ocultarme…

Y eso hizo. Cuando leyó el nombre de ese alguien que no conocía le dio un escozor en la medula espinal… ¿Quién era ese fulano? ¿Sora se juntaba con gente que él no conocía? ¡Que rabia! Ese tal Toushiro Saine… Entonces, decidió leer los demás remitentes de los mensajes… Por lo visto, Saine le había envidado como veinte mensajes seguidos y los que seguían eran de Nanami y de Matsuri, pero, los que quedaban en la bandeja eran también del tal Toushiro…

¿Qué relación compartía Sora con él? Seguramente eran amigos, Sora es conocido por ser amigable y todo eso…

Voces… Escuchó voces… Era Hashiba con Matsuri que venían por el corredor hablando alegremente. ¡Demonios! Corrió a esconderse en el armario, para que no lo descubrieran. Cuando Sora entró, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido la idea de la escondida…

Escuchó el ruido de la ropa al caer al piso, las pisadas de Sora en la habitación. Un sonrojo le surcó el rostro, Sora, en ropa interior se paseaba por entre las camas… Tragó duramente, nervioso. Gracias a que el armario tenía rendijas, podía ver algo de la escena que se estaba representando alrededor. Respiró despacio, se estaba excitando ante la insinuación anterior.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y se quedó esperando a que Sora se fuera a bañar así podía salir de allí. Escuchaba sus propios latidos como alaridos dentro de ese minúsculo espacio.

Pero, en lugar de escuchar la puerta abrirse, vio que las luces se apagaban, escuchó ese característico ruido de las sabanas cuando alguien se acuesta… Hashiba se había ido a dormir temprano. Que extraño, Sunao siempre veía o escuchaba cuando el de pelo azul salía por la puerta haciendo el menor ruido y después de unos quince minutos aproximadamente, Sora regresaba y se acostaba. Hashiba iba todas las noches al baño a ducharse, quedándose largo rato.

Bueno, en el mejor de los casos, su plan iba bien hasta el momento. Ahora sí podría ducharse tranquilo.

Salió del armario a los pocos segundos de no escuchar nada de nada. Miró a todos los lados y nada, todo en orden. Fijó su vista en la cama de su compañero, allí estaba el bulto del cuerpo de Sora y se sintió aliviado.

En silencio, dejó la habitación y caminó por el pasillo lentamente. Al llegar a los baños principales, tomó la toalla que se colgaba en los percheros de la derecha y se aproximó a uno de los baños, se metió y se sacó todas sus prendas. Ya solo con la ropa interior, escuchó lo que no tenía que escuchar.

-¿Hola?- dijo la tan conocida voz de Sora.

Se sintió desfallecer… ¿Más excitación? ¿Qué diablos hacía Sora allí? Sunao lo vio en la cama, acostado… ¿Cómo era que…? Y ahora Hashiba le estaba hablando… ¡Demonios! ¿Le respondía o que…?

-Ah, eres tú, Toushiro…- escuchó decir.- ¿Yo? A punto de bañarme…- le escuchó reírse.- Sí… Me gusta bañarme de noche, me refresco…

¿Toushiro? ¿A éstas horas? ¿A éstas horas estaban hablando por teléfono? Algo punzante, como millones de abejas picándolo en la espalda, le recorrió la medula. Su corazón dio un vuelco… Le dolía el pecho…

-Sí… Lo que yo siento, Toushiro, no cambiará por más que tú me lo digas…- la voz era firme, totalmente segura y seria.- ¡No! ¡No me echaré atrás…!

Helado. Eso sentía en el pecho, una total falta de sentimiento… Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, pero no quería porque empezaría a gemir de la angustia y sería advertido por Sora. Hashiba contando sus sentimientos al otro… y el otro diciéndole que no… Pero Hashiba muy seguro le decía que no lo iba a dejar de querer…

-¿Cómo? No me digas…- bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurró sensual.- La excitación que me produce es… tan alta que nadie la puede vencer… Esos ojos, vivaces, que cuando me mira me hace estremecer todo el cuerpo…- le dijo a Toushiro.- Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran mis nervios me fallan y me dan ganas de apretarme a su cuerpo… Mis enormes ganas de que nuestros labios se fundan en un beso me vuelve loco…

Imposible. Sus ojos se humedecieron al enterarse de la verdad. Ya… era inevitable, ya nada podría hacer para conquistar el amor de Sora… Su Sora, su estúpido Sora era inalcanzable.

-De esto no hablaremos más… Lo que yo siento no cambiará, aunque te niegues a decir que sí… Aprenderé a vivir si no consigo lo que quiero, pero no me voy a rendir con el primer no…- le advirtió.

Sin darse cuenta, resbaló su espalda por la loza de la ducha y se dejó caer. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y tibias… Tenía ganas de irse corriendo y a la vez no quería mover ni un músculo. Escuchó la ducha de al lado abrirse y advirtió que él también se estaba mojando. Su ducha había estado abierta desde que entró en el baño. Comenzó a sentir frío y le temblaba el cuerpo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Sora. Al no tener respuesta, descorrió la cortina de la ducha y su cara reflejó lo que seguramente pensaba… -¡¿Sunao?

El aludido levantó la cabeza, tiritando y fijó su vista en el cuerpo del amor de su vida… Íntegramente desnudo lo miraba con varías expresiones en el rostro de tez morena. No pudo detener las lágrimas que se fundían con la lluvia de la ducha y aquel calor que le recorría el cuerpo…

-Sora…- susurró mirándolo.

El de pelo azul claro se quedó en seco. Sunao estaba en boxers y todo mojado en la ducha de al lado de la suya, temblando como enfermo… Asustado, se le quiso acercar para ayudarlo, pero cuando extendió el brazo para tocarlo, Sunao se le alejó apretándose más contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasó, Fujimori?- le preguntó con voz aparentemente tranquila.

-…Nada…- respondió con la voz tan temblorosa como el resto de su cuerpo.

-No me mientas… Estás temblando… Y aunque me lo niegues, estás llorando.- le dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Te dije que no es…- se detuvo y bajó la mirada.-… ¡No me pasa nada!

Como Sunao no le daba respuesta alguna, salió del cubículo y dejó la cortina regresar a su estado normal. El de pelo rosado se restregó los ojos, comenzando a llorar de nuevo, sin poder detener esos gemidos que le quemaban la garganta. Ahora lo dejaba solo… Bueno, se lo merecía por ser tan idiota…

A los pocos segundos la cortina se descorrió de nuevo y entró Sora con unos pantalones de jean que le ajustaban los muslos de las piernas. Con expresión decidida y sin decir nada, sujetó a Sunao por la cintura y lo levantó en vilo, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué…-titubeó un sonrojado de pelo rosa.-…haces, Hashiba?

El otro levantó una ceja por encima de la otra y sin prestar mucha atención lo alzó hasta tenerlo en una posición cómoda, sosteniéndolo como a una novia. Saliendo de la ducha se detuvo en la puerta de los baños. Sus brazos se apretaban contra la piel del otro chico que llevaba cargando. Aterrado, Sunao se aferró del cuello de Sora y lo miró. Estaba más sexy que cualquier otro momento que él recordase. Con los ojos entornados por el agua y esa expresión seria y misteriosa que solo tenía cuando… Abrió a más no poder sus ojos rosas al caer…

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta, Nao?- le preguntó con una voz que no era la de Sora.

-¡Yoru!- acto seguido, la mirada azul claro se esfumó para darle paso a un dorado en un ojo y el azul oscuro en el otro.

-El mismo…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿Te importa? Estás mojado y eres propenso a tener resfríos…- le indicó.- No voy a permitir que Ran se enferme porque tú eres un imbécil.

-Entonces…- bajó la vista entristecido.- No era Sora el que me quería rescatar ni el que se preocupaba por mi… ¡No le importo a nadie, Yoru!

-A veces, creo que eres tan estúpido como el mismísimo Ran…

-¿Y ahora me bastardeas?

-Sora fue el que salió de tu ducha… No yo.

-Entonces… ¿Planeaba dejarme aquí?- dijo con las lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Solo sabes decir "entonces"?- le reprochó.

-¡Claro que no!

-De acuerdo, te explicaré: lo que Sora pretendía era volver a por ti, pero no te iba a buscar de buena manera, sino que te golpearía si era necesario… Son tan necios los dos…

-¿Me iba… a pegar?

-Si la situación lo requería, sí.

-¿Él me odia, Yoru?- dijo aferrándose más al pecho de la otra personalidad de Sora. Su piel era suave y caliente.

-Por supuesto que no, pero a él le molesta que no puedas confiar en él…

-¿Que yo no confío en él?

-¿Te gusta repetir como un lorito o te gusta decir las mismas frases una y otra vez?- el otro lo miró ofuscado por los comentarios.

-No sé como le gustas a Ran…

-Yo no sé como te gusta Sora…

Un sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?… A mi no me gusta… Sora…- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ah, ¿no?

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó nervioso.

-Tal vez fue porque Ran me lo dijo – Sunao lo miró sin dar crédito.- Y según tengo entendido, Ran vive contigo en un mismo cuerpo, comparten emociones, vivencias, el aire que respiran, comparten todo.

-Si es así, ¿por qué a Ran le gustas tú?- soltó con desdén.

-Bueno eso no lo sé bien, pero yo creo que…-lo miró.- Acabas de decir que te gusta Sora…- comentó con una sonrisa de póquer.

-¡Mientes! Yo no dije tal cosa…-intentó desembarazarse del comentario.

-No lo dijiste directamente, pero lo has hecho igual.

-…-

-¡No te quedes callado! Esto se nos está yendo de las manos… Lo que importa ahora es que blanquees la situación con Sora de una vez.

-¿Por qué? No lo haré, no voy a ser rechazado y abandonado como él hizo antes…- deslizó con voz suave.- Jamás le diré que… que yo lo amo.

-Sunao…-susurró con expresión de compresión.- No debes de pensar que te van a abandonar… Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-Tengo miedo, Yoru…- explicó con la voz entrecortada.- Temo que él ya ni siquiera me deje compartir esos pocos momentos que tenemos juntos… No sabes lo difícil que es para mi verlo y tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez lo más lejos posible.- le dijo.- Tú y Ran se la pasan juntos… Mantienen relaciones en cualquiera de nuestras camas, se tocan como yo quisiera tocar…

-Sunao… Sé a lo que te refieres, pero Ran y yo no lo podemos evitar y muy en el fondo, solo hacemos lo que ustedes quieren y más desean…

-… ¿Cómo?- preguntó abriendo a más no poder los ojazos rosas.

-Maldición… Ya la cagué, Ran…

Antes de que Sunao pudiera replicar algo, acercó su rostro al del otro chico y fundió amabas bocas en un beso apasionado y demandante que el de pelo rosado no se esperaba. Era deliciosa la boca de Yoru, seguramente sería como besar los labios de Sora… Pero no era lo mismo.

El beso era sumamente demandante y Yoru intentaba adentrarse en la boca de Sunao, pero él no abrió la boca por nada del mundo. Cuando ya no podía respirar más por la prisión de esa boca fogosa, sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba cada vez menos, como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Sintió como la lengua de Yoru se le metía dentro y buscaba la suya. Sunao intentó mover la cabeza impidiendo que eso se concretase, pero, en lugar de eso, percibió como su propia lengua se movía dentro de la boca del otro chico…

Se escuchó gemir. Pero no era él… Era Ran.

Algo que le respiraba en la nuca lo estaba despertando. No era molesto sino que todo lo contrario, era dulce sentir esa cosquilla en el cuello. Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba oscuro y el aire era extraño. Él mismo se sentía extraño. Cuando por fin pudo acostumbrase a la tenue luz que podía percibir, quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo acostumbrado.

De inmediato descubrió que algo lo sujetaba por el cuello… Unos brazos pequeños y de tersa piel blanca, que lo apretaban suavemente. En el momento en el que advirtió qué era lo que tenía al lado, su rostro se torno rojo como un tomate.

En la misma cama, a su lado, abrazándolo y respirándole en la nuca, estaba Sunao… Tenía la cara hinchada, seguramente era por haber llorado. Respiraba tranquilamente, pausada y livianamente. Sus pestañas sellaban esos orbes rosados que tanto le gustaba mirar. Sora no pudo contener una tierna sonrisa que se le posicionó en los labios. Los brazos pálidos se le aferraban a la perfección, los labios del chico estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar esa respiración que le daba en la nuca.

Con esa expresión de ensueño que se apoderó de Sora, se quedó un rato en esa posición, observándolo… Memorizando cada detalle de Sunao.

-Mmm…- gimió Sunao.

-¡Maldición!…- exclamó. Ahora el chico de sus sueños se estaba despabilando y cuando se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pegaría un grito capaz de partir todos los vidrios del instituto.

Como decisión de último momento, decidió hacerse el dormido y esperar, haciéndose el idiota la inminente tormenta de pelo rosa.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde…?- susurró abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de donde era que se encontraba. La habitación que compartía con Sora, la cama que estaba compartiendo con Sora, el cuello de Sora…

-¡¿Cómo?- masculló sin poder creerlo.

Estaba acostado junto a Sora… Su Sora con él… El chico tenía los ojos celestes cerrados, la respiración tranquila y acompasada y una expresión de nene chiquito que le encantó.

-¿Sora?- preguntó.

-Umm…- susurró el otro como despertándose.

-¿Yoru…?- volvió a preguntar. Hasta donde se acordaba, Yoru era con el que se encontraba. Seguramente, este se habría acostado con él y al rato se habrían quedado dormidos… No sin antes haber hecho…

Un sonrojo se apoderó otra vez de las mejillas de Sunao, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había sentido ese calor en el rostro. Se sentía inmensamente cómodo al lado del chico que le gustaba. Varias veces había pensado en como sería dormir junto a Sora, abrir los ojos y que lo primero que se le pusiera delante sería la cara de Sora… Su implacable sonrisa y sus ojos celestes como el cielo.

El pecho le latía más fuerte. Cada vez más desbocado. Quería besar a Sora en la boca… Sentía tal excitación que no tardó mucho en volverse carne viva entre sus piernas… Notó, ahora sí, que estaba desnudo… Y ni que hablar del otro, desnudo también.

Soltándose de su cuello, se acomodó de tal manera de tener pleno acceso a los labios del de pelo celeste. Acercándose cada vez más pudo sentir el aliento de Sora que le ingresaba dentro de su boca, cálido. Un ápice más y esos labios serían suyos…

Con un último respiro, lo besó. Algo delicado y despacio, muy lento. Nada de lo que él hubiese querido, pero por lo menos era algo. Al separarse, esa cosquilla que le subía desde el vientre y se hacía fuego en su pecho lo regocijó.

¡Al fin lo había hecho! Se sentía tan excitado y feliz… Si tan solo lo pudiera hacer una vez más…

Decidió hacerlo de nuevo, otra vez dejó que sus respiraciones se encontrasen, mezclándose en una sola. Por inercia, apoyó su mano izquierda en el pecho desnudo de Sora y unió sus labios a los de él…

De nuevo esas sensaciones cegadoras y apetecibles en su interior. De nuevo estaba excitado y feliz. Como un sinfín de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Nada posible de describir. En el momento en el que se iba a separar de los labios del otro, un fuerte brazo lo apretujó más contra el pecho en el que se apoyaba.

Sorprendido, abrió a más no poder los ojos rosados. Unos enormes ojos lo estaban observando duramente, pero no pudo distinguir de qué color eran… esa incertidumbre de no saber si ese era Yoru o Sora era insoportable. Intentando separarse de ese brazo opresivo que lo ajustaba al pecho del otro chico, se revolvió lo más que pudo, aún con sus bocas unidas.

Acercó su otra mano al pecho tostado e intentó separar su cuerpo del otro pero una mano fuerte lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a quedarse quieto. Asustado, Sunao hizo caso a quien quiera que fuera que lo estaba monopolizando de esa manera. Con un movimiento liviano y fácil, el otro dio vuelta la situación a su favor y dejó debajo de sí a un Sunao sonrojadísimo.

Una vez sus bocas separadas, el de pelo rosa miró, buscando algún indicio de Sora en aquellos ojos, pero lo único que vio fue el deseo irrefrenable y una boca que se torcía en una especie de sonrisa extraña. Sintió como una mano corría la manta que no había notado antes y solo quedaron ellos dos, desnudos completamente.

Aquella misma mano comenzó a posarse por la pálida piel de la rodilla de Nao, produciendo estremecimientos en él… La otra mano que había quedado en su nuca, estaba jugando con el largo cabello rosa de Sunao, desatándolo y dejándolo largo tal cual era para que cayera entre las sabanas y en el pecho que subía y bajaba de Sunao.

La respiración del Hashiba que tenía encima era lenta, nada que ver con la suya que era desesperada. Hashiba se revolvió en la cama y pudo sentir algo enormemente duro que rozaba su virilidad ya erecta. Soltó un suspiro cuando las erecciones de ambos se tocaban. El de pelo azul continuó con su recorrido por la pierna del otro, llegando hasta sus muslos, blancos y suaves, tremendamente apetecibles.

Con una última mirada hundió su mano dentro de las nalgas de Sunao, quien soltó un grito, mas de sorpresa que de otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Ran?- soltó. Sunao lo miró extrañado, se notaba que Yoru era el que lo tocaba tan fogosamente… un destello en la mirada de Yoru lo hizo comprender que pronto le llegaría el momento de la acción.- ¿Por qué tiemblas?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa que el de pelo rosa pudo ver centellear en la tenue oscuridad que los envolvía a ambos. -¿Me temes más a mí que al otro? Después de todo, somos la misma persona en el mismo cuerpo…- continuó haciendo que Nao entendiera cada vez menos la situación.

Tembloroso, no pudo responder a esas preguntas que le realizaban. Sintió como el cuerpo de Yoru se le apoyaba más encima y sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo en el de él… Con un codo apoyado en el colchón de la cama, acercó el rostro moreno al de Sunao y posó sus labios en los del chico de ojos rosados. Una cosquilla nueva en el vientre de Sunao se hizo presente. El último no quería abrir su boca para permitirle la entrada a esa lengua que le lamía los labios hasta dejarlos irritados.

-Abre la boca para mí…- ordenó con voz ronca. Irreconocible.

Como Sunao no hacía el menor atisbo de obedecer la remota orden, tomó la iniciativa de hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma. Con aquella mano que continuaba en las nalgas de Nao, hizo un camino corto pero lento hasta la entrepierna del otro. Vio el rostro suplicante y enrojecido a su merced y no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho…

No pudo prever lo que pasó después. Esa mano comenzó a tocarlo, a masturbarlo despacio, tremendamente despacio. Esos ojos que se le clavaban en la carne eran como clavos despiadados que le atravesaban la carne. Podía sentir el calor, la lujuria con la que Yoru lo observaba era despiadada, como sus caricias y besos. Nada que ver con Sora, él era bueno y dulce, siempre sonriente y sin malas intenciones para con nadie… Deseó que todo se acabara y a la vez que continuará hasta reventar y estar satisfecho de una vez.

Pensó en Sora. No lo podía evitar… ¿Y si se dejaba hacer lo que más deseaba por Yoru en vez de por Sora? Esos dedos que lo estaban masturbando eran los de Sora, aquella boca con su incipiente lengua era la de Sora… Su cuerpo, el que estaba ocupando Yoru era de Sora…

Quería gritar, quería alejarse de toda la sensual situación a la que era sometido, pero no pudo hacer nada de nada. Estaba quieto y tremendamente excitado… Se descubrió gimiendo entre los brazos fuertes de Yoru mientras éste lo tocaba con despiadada calentura.

-¿Te gusta, Ran?- preguntó Yoru. -¿Te complazco más que mi otra personalidad, Ran?- deslizó mientras acercaba su rostro y depositaba un tierno beso que sorprendió al otro chico.- ¿Te gusta que sea así…? A mí no… Odio todo esto. ¡Me odio a mi mismo por solo poder tocarte cuando tú tienes ganas de estar con Yoru! – exclamó.

Con un movimiento seco, soltó su mano del miembro que tenía en su poder y se separó del pálido cuerpo que reposaba bajo él. Quedándose sentado suspiró con resignación.

Escuchó el rumor del colchón y de las sábanas moverse y volteó su rostro para ver al de los cabellos largos. Apenas dilucidaba los bonitos rasgos de ese rostro tan apetecible… Extendiendo una mano, tomó la perillita de la lámpara de noche y apretándola la prendió.

Unos ojos rosas lo observaban. Con el pecho apenas tapado por la blanca tela de la ropa de cama, los brazos descubiertos, y esa mano pequeña cerca de su pierna. Totalmente sensual y provocativo…

Cuando se levantó para responder a esas extrañas preguntas, no esperaba encontrarse con ese rostro tan apuesto… con aquella expresión de resignación. Aquellos ojos celestes y puros que lo miraban de arriba abajo. Ese fornido torso de piel tostada, que subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba marcando la respiración. Su pierna desnuda al lado de su mano, tan cerca.

No pudo reprimir la expresión y la maldición que soltó su boca al ver la realidad.

Ante sí… La persona más importante en su vida… Por quien más había llorado en todo el mundo, estaba enfrente de él con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-¡¿Sunao?

-¡¿Sora?

-¿Qué demonios… haces aquí…?

-¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo…!

Silencio. Incomodo silencio. Tiempo para pensar, para analizar la situación que estaba pasando…

-Yo… desperté aquí y estaba desnudo, contigo encima de mí…

-¡Ah! Entonces, ¿pensaste que yo era Ran y querías probar lo que a Yoru tanto le gusta hacer?

-¿Pero que dices? No seas idiota…

-¿Yo, idiota?

-¡Sí! Pensé que eras Ran…

-¿Por eso comenzaste a… tocarme?

-¿Y qué más querías que hiciera?… Estabas allí, encima de mi pecho, besándome y con las manos también en mi pecho… No dudé de que fueras… Ran…

-Entonces… ¿Me seguiste con el juego? ¿Tan solo por que me comporté como lo hacía Ran? Ni siquiera sabías si era yo o no… Solo querías…- pausa.- estar con Ran…

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? Me estabas besando, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Pensabas que yo era Yoru, por eso? Sabía que había algo más…

-¿Algo más de que?

-Sé que te agrada más Yoru que yo, eso es evidente…

-¿Qué?-preguntó dejando la boca abierta. ¿De veras pensaba eso Sora?

-Sí… Te gusta Yoru, tal como le gusta a Ran. Viste la oportunidad de tenerlo para ti y no dudaste en aprovecharla…

-No puedes decirme que es lo que siento o dejo de sentir… Después de todo, nosotros… no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro…

Vio titubear a Sora en busca de nuevas palabras para replicar, pero en vez de eso, él se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro, secándose una fina película de sudor que le molestaba. Acto seguido se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo echó para atrás, moviendo la cabeza lo miró con expresión seria.

-¿Me odias?

-¿Eh?- Sí, "¿eh?"… Que si lo odiaba, ¡que estupidez!

-Siempre me miras con esa mirada fiera… Me hablas con odio, lo puedo sentir, Nao…- dijo su sobrenombre y sintió esas cosquillas en el vientre otra vez.- Nunca confías en mí para nada… ¿Tan poco confiable soy para ti?

-Sora… yo…-miró hacía abajo quedándose en la sabana que rozaba el comienzo de la cintura del otro chico.

-No recuerdo como era nuestra relación antes del accidente… Pero pensaba que nosotros, éramos amigos al menos… Aunque al ver como te caigo, creo que cometí un error en pesar tal cosa…

-¡No!

-¿No?… ¿No, qué?

-Yo… no te odio…

-Pero te caigo mal, ¿verdad?

-Eso no tiene sentido… Yo…- no sabía que más decirle. Estaba a punto de una declaración que cambiaría el destino de todo hasta el momento.

-¿Tú… qué?- se acercó más a su rostro, apenas uno leves centímetros los separaban y Sunao pudo apreciar el cálido aliento cerca de sus labios. Bajó la mirada y se enfocó en esa boca que tanto le excitaba… Allí tan cerca de la suya propia…

-Yo…-otra vez bloqueada tenía la mente.

Quería fundir su boca con la de Sora y eso era lo único que deseaba. No cabía otra cosa en sus pensamientos. Ni el lugar, ni el colegio… Ni ser rechazado y abandonado, ni que Sora no estuviera enamorado de él… Nada. ¡Quería esa boca para él en este momento!

-¿Tú…? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Nao?

No pudo soportarlo más. Acercó tanto su cara hasta que rozó sus labios con los del otro. Ese cosquilleo otra vez, más intenso que nunca. Sora no movía sus labios, pero tampoco se separaba de él… Movió un poco sus caderas para tenerlo más cerca y profundizar aquel beso que tanto anhelaba.

Una mano agarró fuertemente su nuca y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, con fuerza lo apretó más contra el cuerpo de Sora hasta que se hubo quedado medianamente recargado en el otro cuerpo. La otra mano de Sora le rodeó la espalda y se sintió desfallecer…

Sora abrió la boca separándose de los ansiosos labios de Nao y le dirigió una mirada que estrujó hasta el último de lo pudores del de pelo rosa. Otra vez más cerca, lo besó con la boca abierta hasta, enredando su lengua con la del otro. Profundizando cada vez más, cada vez más excitación, cada vez más calor…

La lengua de Sora era apremiante, se movía enloquecida dentro de su boca… Eran tan lujuriosos esos besos… Sintió como su miembro se ponía erecto de manera sorprendente. La mano de Sora jugueteaba con su cuello, masajeándolo y apretando dando más sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo. En su espalda acariciaba con delicadeza dejando un camino tibio por donde su mano pasaba… No imaginaba que tan placentera era tener esas sensaciones dentro y fuera de sí…

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó Sora con la voz más suave que le había podido salir de la garganta. El otro asintió enérgicamente dándole la razón. Acto seguido, Hashiba descorrió la sabana que lo cubría y lo dejó tan expuesto como él.

Mas colorado todavía, Sunao bajó la mirada al pecho de Sora y se quedó así unos segundos… Esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro. No se había percatado de que le había rodeado el cuello de manera posesiva, teniéndolo todo para él. Ahora no podría escapar de ninguna forma, él mismo se había atado a ese cuerpo de piel tostada.

Con otro movimiento indescriptible, Sora se acomodó y se acostó llevando consigo el cuerpo de Sunao, quedando los dos sobre la cama de una plaza. Lo depositó con cuidado y con la mano que jugaba en su nuca le acarició el rostro tiernamente. El otro siguió la caricia con un movimiento, para que ella nunca acabara. Cuando sacó la mano lo miró en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Sora… Tú… me gustas…- susurró bajo, despacio, entrecortado por el nerviosismo que sentía.

Éste se quedó seco… con la mirada perdida en sus ojos rosados, sin poder creerlo. Cuando el mensaje le llegó correctamente no pudo más que sonreír y abrazarlo fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre los hombros de Sunao y su cuello.

No hacía falta decir mucho más…

-Quiero… hacerte el amor, Nao…- dijo besándole el cuello.

¡Demonios! ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Quería hacerle el amor? No podía creerlo… Pensando tanto, soñando tanto con este momento o al menos algo parecido… Y ahora lo tenía ahí, tan cerca…

Relamiéndose los labios apretó uno de los pezones del chico de cabello rosa haciéndolo gritar y gemir.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Nao…?

-Es… mi… mi…- no tenía la facultad de articular palabra alguna, estaba embelesado totalmente.

-No… Esto de aquí, ahora es mío… ¿Comprendes?- aseveró mientras acercaba sus labios a esos botones rosados y los comenzaba a chupar. Primero con uno y después con el otro…

-Y esto de aquí también me pertenece… Todo tu cuerpo me pertenecerá de ahora en más…- dijo con voz sensual.- ¿Queda entendido, mi Nao?

¡Su Nao! ¡Ya era todo de Sora…! Bueno, no del todo, pero pronto lo sería…

-Sí… Sora…

Moviéndose, Sora tocó el duro miembro de Sunao y este gimió ante el contacto. Una sonrisa pasó fugaz entre las comisuras de sus labios, moviéndose más todavía tomó con su mano el pene de Sunao y esperó la reacción que no tardó en mostrarse.

-Mmm… ¡Sora…!- masculló cerrando los ojos de puro placer.

Ante la positiva, Sora comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano, produciendo fricción con sus dedos y variando la rapidez con la cual lo masturbaba. Veía la cara, escuchaba los grititos que el otro decía, lo sentía mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, dejando arañazos surcándole todo el terreno.

Mientras su pene era atendido por esas diestras manos que iban y venían, su boca era presa de la maldad de Sora. A unos escasos centímetros de su boca, Sora dejaba ver su lengua, incitándolo despiadadamente…

-¿Te gusta, Sunao Fujimori?-preguntó.

Otra vez despacio…

-Mmmh… ¡Sí!…- soltó.

Ahora era rápido y fuertemente…

-¿Te gusta mucho o poco?

Otra vez detenía el movimiento esperando la respuesta…

-¡M-mucho!

Le apretó la punta del pene con fuerza, haciéndolo volverse loco.

-¿Mucho? ¿Cuánto mucho?

Para incrementar les acciones, tomó sus testículos, y lo masajeó para que respondiera de una vez… Esa cara que le estaba regalando era la más caliente que haya visto en su vida… Una gran recompensa…

-Todo… ¡Me gusta mucho todo…! ¡Kuu-chan…!

La espalda de Sora era la única manera de no gritar más de cómo lo estaba haciendo… No se percató cuando ésta comenzó a sangrar por los arañazos que le daban…

-Me parece bien…

-¡Aaaah, Sora!- gimió mientras un líquido se escurría entre su pene y la mano de su amante. Pronto acabaría todo, a manos de Sora… Como siempre lo había fantaseado. Advirtió que el movimiento cesaba y se removió buscando la respuesta a esa pausa.

-¿No creerás que acabarás así como así, no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pecaminosa que lo hizo estremecerse. – Vas a ver lo que más te va a gustar de esto…

Si con esas palabras no había logrado explotar allí mismo, lo que vino después sin duda que lo logro definitivamente. Corriéndose hacía debajo de la cama, Sora llegó a la altura del ya palpitante y expectante miembro de Sunao. Abriendo la boca, engulló de lleno el pene y comenzó a lamerlo rápida y lentamente.

-¡Sora~~aaaaahh! ¡Mmmm…! ¡Más, más duro…! –gritaba enloquecido Sunao en un mezcla de lujuria, placer y locura. El calor que presenciaba en su rostro le dolía, los labios de Sora lamiendo y chupando despiadadamente lo corroían sin piedad alguna…

Quería manejar el ritmo de esa boca depravada. Como última medida, agarró con fuerza los celestes cabellos para marcar el ritmo, pero fue en vano. Aunque sentir esas hebras entre sus dedos lo relajaba mucho en este infierno…

Desesperado por esas sensaciones, levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo, y ahí sin más vio lo más caliente que había visto en su vida. Esa mirada color del cielo en el mismo infierno se le prendió de repente y ya no pudo más. Esa expresión de lujuria y deseo que Sora demostraba mientras le hacía sexo oral lo mataba… Incapaz de soportar tanto, echó la cabeza para atrás y sintió que llegaba al cielo, que su vientre se contraía y una sensación de empuje en el estómago lo hizo delirar… Con un último movimiento, explotó en la boca y en una de las manos que había usado para masturbarlo.

Unos minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, siglos, milenios habían pasado pero no importaba nada… se sentía tan pleno, tan satisfecho que no quería saber nada del mundo que no sea ese joven que tenía entre las piernas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, más recuperado, se encontró con un Sora con la boca empapada en un líquido cristalino y viscoso que chorreaba por entre sus labios y comisuras… Una sonrisa majestuosa lo volvió a excitar. Antes de poder replicar, respirar o hacer cualquier cosa, tenía a Sora a su misma altura, con la boca pegada a la suya propia, besándolo con ahínco desmedido.

Entonces conoció y probó su propio líquido que Sora tenía entre sus labios.

-¿Estás satisfecho, Sunao Fujimori?- preguntó cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No…- una pausa que le permitió respirar.- No hasta que estés tan podridamente caliente como lo estoy yo…

-Me parece bien…-dijo mientras se volteaba y se acostaba a su lado con una sonrisa inmensa.

Gateando, llegó hasta la parte inferior de la cama y se situó entre las piernas de Sora, viendo qué haría con semejante cosa en su boca. Nunca lo había hecho… ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Aunque, si era la primera vez que, al parecer, Sora lo hacía… ¿Cómo era que sabía tanto? ¿Cómo sabía donde tocar para hacerlo delirar una y otra vez…? De pronto, algo le subió a la cabeza, algo inexplicable y suculento… Una sensación que su cuerpo conocía muy bien pero que él no. Pensó que se había vuelto Ran, pero sacó ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente… Se sentía él y a la vez no…

Como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, tomó el miembro de Sora con la mano derecha, aproximadamente en la mitad y comenzó a mover la mano enérgicamente. No comprendía absolutamente nada. Era como si conociera la anatomía de su amante a la perfección, aunque era imposible. Escuchaba los gemidos suaves que se desprendían de los labios de Sora y le parecía conocerlos, como grabados en su memoria…

Vio como se relamía el labio inferior y enarcaba sus cejas un poco. Quería ver más de esa expresión, era como una obsesión con ese rostro en el puro éxtasis. Cambiando de posición quedó su boca a unos pocos centímetros del pene de Hashiba, sopló para dejar una ola de suculento placer en esa zona. Percibió los resultados rápido y entonces repitió lo mismo… Mientras continuaba acariciándolo depositó un beso seguido de una lamida en la punta de éste.

-Sunao…- escuchó salir de la boca de Sora.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo antes de que muera…- solicitó con voz ronca, desesperada.

-Si eso quieres…- contestó metiéndose en la boca todo el pene. ¡Ay, por favor! Era inevitable escuchar los roncos gemidos que salían de la boca del otro… Eso quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien… Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era que él conocía tanto acerca del sexo oral… si nunca estuvo en tal situación de hacerlo…? No era como fantasear, ni soñar con ese momento con Sora. Era hacerlo.

Sintió una mano que se aferraba de su cabello rosa. La mano de Sora le quería marcar un ritmo…

Y así lo hizo… Sunao dejó atrás demás pudores y se dejó hacer…

Ya podía sentir lo hinchado del pene de Sora, como crecía y palpitaba cada vez más… En cualquier momento el de pelo azul se vendría entre sus labios. Quería que pasara. Quería tragarse todo ese líquido y degustarlo…

Antes de que eso pasara, Sora se incorporó un poco y dijo:

-Basta, Nao…

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?- sin entender nada lo miró. Colorado completamente y con una capa de sudor en la frente. Seguramente el cabello le molestaba…

-No quiero venirme en tu boca…- explicó.

-¿Cómo que no? Tú dejaste que yo lo hiciera y, ¿ahora no me dejas hacerlo?- que indignación.

-Es que…- lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se quedaran frente a frente. Con una sonrisa escultural soltó:- quiero venirme dentro de ti…

Oh, que confesión tan pecaminosa. Sintió las manos de Sora tomarlo de la cintura y apoyarlo sobre sus piernas. Luego lo abrazó y susurró en su oído:

-Quiero que lo hagamos juntos… quiero que nos corramos juntos… Todo junto a ti lo quiero…- acto seguido le besó el cuello tiernamente.

-Sora…- susurró enamoradísimo.- Hagámoslo…

Sintió como el miembro de Sora se posicionaba en su entrada. Se sintió estremecer de excitación y de pudor… ¿Cómo sería tenerlo dentro…? Se aferró a su cuello mientras el otro trabajaba mas abajo.

-¿Estás listo, Nao?

-Si…- dijo mirándolo.

-Relájate y mírame…- le indicó mientras se movía para comenzar con la diversión.

-¡Ah…!- gritó cuando el pene de Sora lo penetró de lleno. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda ya lastima de su amante.

Sora sin esperar comenzó a moverse. Con Sunao encima de él le costaba un poco, pero podía sobrellevar la situación a la perfección. Las embestidas que daba eran merecedoras de un premio. Entraba y salía del cuerpo del otro rápidamente.

Eso era el cielo, en el mismo infierno. El calor que tenía no se comparaba con la calentura de que Sora lo estuviera penetrando… estaba tan jodidamente excitado que no podía mas… Comenzó a gritar y a gemir como un loco, quería más contacto, más fuerte, más despiadado, mucho más de todo…

Con otro movimiento de su cuerpo, hizo acostarse completamente a Sora, quien lo miró con expresión sorprendida y sin entender nada.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se miraron largo rato mientras quedaron enganchados en esa posición. Con una sonrisa en los labios, empezó a cabalgar sobre el pene de Sora, penetrándose él mismo. Sora empezó a gemir al igual que él… Estaban en maldita sincronía…

Fuerte, rápido, desmesuradamente, enloquecidamente…

Amándose como amantes locos…

Sora advirtió que tenía las manos libres para tocar. Que suerte la suya. Entonces agarró el miembro de Sunao y empezó a masturbarlo para ponerlo más excitado si se podía. Escuchaba los gemidos que salían de su boca y los que salían de la boca de su amante…

Sintió que su estómago se comenzaba a contraer de nuevo… Se iba a correr antes que Sora… Pero no quería eso… él quería acabar junto con él… Comenzó a moverse más despacio y rápidamente Sora advirtió el por qué de su nuevo comportamiento…

-No te preocupes.- le dijo el de pelo azul.- Acabaremos juntos…

Sunao sonrió contento y complacido.

Sora cambió la situación y la posición para dejar debajo de él a Sunao… Completamente a su merced. Sin abandonar su cuerpo, se acomodó para penetrarlo más fuerte y mejor.

-Prepárate… - ordenó con voz ronca. – Porque esto será algo zafado, muy zafado…

Sin esperar más, metió de lleno su pene dentro de Sunao…

Nunca lo había tenido tan dentro, tan profundo… Rápidamente pudo sentir como Sora tocaba una parte de él que lo hacía llegar al cielo… Se sentía tan bien… tan pleno…

Pronto sintió como el pene de Sora se hinchaba dentro de él… Estaba cerca el momento de terminar.

Cuando advirtió que la entrada de Sunao lo apretó supo que ya no había vuelta atrás… acabarían ahora mismo. Con una ultima estocada a ese cuerpo, escuchó un grito por parte de su amante…

Sintió un líquido pegajoso que se escurría de su pene y que manchaba los vientres de ambos… Al segundo de eso, Sunao sintió que algo explotaba dentro de él… Escuchó un ronco gemido por parte del otro chico… y que todo su interior se llenaba del líquido seminal de Sora…

-¡No! Ya es de día… ¡Levántate Sora! ¡Se nos hizo tarde para la clase!- gritó Sunao mientras se sacaba de encima el cuerpo moreno de Sora, que no lo dejaba irse.

-Pero no… quedémonos un rato más…- murmuraba tocándolo por todos lados.

-¡Sora!- gritó Sunao. – Nada de eso, es hora de irnos…- decía pataleando como un nene chiquito intentando sacarse de encima a Sora que lo estaba besando en el cuello depravadamente.

-Lo dices para convencerte de que no te quieres ir…- le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

-¡Na-nada de eso!

-Claro que sí…- dijo con una sonrisa pecadora.

-Mmm…

-Estás bajo mi control… Y eso me encanta…- dijo dándole un beso apasionado en la boca.

Fin.


End file.
